The Final Blow
!!パワー対パワー |Rōmaji title = Gekitotsu!! Pawā Tai Pawā |Literal title = Clash!! Power vs Power |Series = db |Number = 28 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = The Climax Approaches! *The Final Blow *On the Road Again |Airdate = September 3, 1986 |English Airdate = September 26, 2001 |Previous = Number One Under the Moon? |Next = The Roaming Lake }} !!パワー対パワー|''Gekitotsu!! Pawā Tai Pawā''|lit. "Clash!! Power vs Power"}} is the twenty-eighth episode of Dragon Ball and the fifteenth and last episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on September 3, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 26, 2001. Summary Picking up from where the previous episode ended, it starts out with everyone crying because they think they lost Goku. Bulma, Oolong, and Krillin calls Jackie Chun a murderer, until Jackie Chun points to a pile of rubble. Goku comes out of it, naked. They ask why Goku was not killed. Jackie Chun points out that he did not aim at Goku, but that he aimed and blew up the moon. The World Tournament Announcer starts to yell at Jackie Chun, talking about losing all of the things that are associated with the moon. Goku puts on Krillin's clothes, as Krillin asks Goku about his tail. The fight continues as Jackie Chun tells Goku that they have wasted a lot of energy with blasts, so they can only fight fist to fist and foot to foot. They fought and got very tired. Jackie Chun tries to find Goku's weakness. He says that Goku has a small body and short legs. He asked Goku for a final blow, as they both jump and kick each other. They both end up fainted on the ground. The announcer says that according to the rules, the first one to get up and claims themselves the champion wins. Goku gets up first, but says, " I am the World Cham-pi...". Then he faints. Sentence fragments are not allowed, so they do not allow it. Jackie Chun comes up, takes a deep breath, and reigns himself the World Champion. He tells Goku that his legs were longer, so he could dig his foot more into Goku's face. Jackie Chun takes his prize of 500,000 zeni, quickly changes back to Master Roshi, and imagines him using the money to buy a bunch of girls. Master Roshi says he is very proud of his students and Master Roshi, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Bulma go out to dinner. But Goku's consumption of 57 full course meals made Master Roshi spend his prize money for the meal, which cost 470,000 zeni, leaving only 30,000 left over. Major Events *The final match between Jackie Chun and Goku concludes with Jackie Chun being the narrow winner. Battles *Goku vs. Jackie Chun Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *World Tournament Announcer Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Zeni Differences from the Manga *When Goku attempts to fight Jackie Chun in the nude, he is giggled at, only in the anime do they show who is laughing, one of which being the Muscular lady that Goku previously brought to Kame House in the episode Goku's Rival. *In the manga, after Goku "knocks" Jackie Chun out of the arena, they proceed to launch into their final aerial kick. In the anime, between these two events, Goku and Jackie Chun partake in a lengthy hand to hand battle. *Master Roshi imagines spending his money on a harem which causes him to have a nose bleed. This did not happen in the manga. Trivia *When Goku and Roshi begin fighting without energy attacks, in some shots the arena floor moves in the wrong direction. *Several times, when Goku is laying on his back, knocked out, his tail seems to have disappeared, but inexplicably reappears from time to time. *No one seems suspicious that Master Roshi has the 470,000 zeni to pay for Goku's expensive meal. *In the second half of the episode, when Goku and Roshi are fighting, the song "Mezase Tenkaichi" plays. The English dub did not play the song for whatever reason. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 28 (BD) pt-br:O Desaparecimento de Goku es:Episodio 28 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 028 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball